


【迟生】痛嫁（中下）

by SongYiXiao



Category: sp - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongYiXiao/pseuds/SongYiXiao
Summary: 作者：窝居





	【迟生】痛嫁（中下）

　　 缓了一会儿，罗浮生觉得自己并不轻松。臀上的痛随着时间越发的重了，迟瑞手劲大，心也狠，现在就这般不懂得怜香惜玉，所真嫁了过去，自己怕是真如入了地狱。  
　　轻轻抚弄罗浮生汗湿的发，迟瑞将他的姿势调整了下，毕竟马上就有的好挨了。罗浮生任他摆弄，现在他只求一会儿自己别哭得太难看了。  
　　冷硬的皮带再次搭在臀上，引得浮生心里一颤，默默攥紧了拳头等待着。  
　　啪  
　　狠辣的一皮带扫落，将通红肿胀的臀打的向上顶起，皮肉先是一白，然后血色争先恐后地涌上，蛮横地染匀了那道僵痕，鼓起一个略高于他处的弧度来。  
　　罗浮生狠狠闭上眼，握紧的手克制不住的抖动，两条修长的腿忍不住并起厮磨。  
　　疼。。。太疼了。。。  
　　然这刚刚开始。  
　　啪  
　　风声刚响，罗浮生已然忍不住瑟缩了肩膀，神智苍白了半晌才晃神感到痛来。就像被揭下一层油皮后，淋上滚烫的沸水般，他恨不能滚下床来！  
　　挺住，还有38下！罗浮生心下默念。  
　　啪  
　　唔！猛地捂住嘴，这才绝了呼声。落在腿根处的这一下成功的让罗浮生红了眼，右手在枕边重重锤了两下。大颗的汗水迅速浸透了枕头，湿潮的感觉让他有种快窒息的错觉。  
　　两瓣臀肉被无情的皮带反复鞭挞，肿痕摞着肿痕，像是在挑战极限一般。罗浮生已控制不住颤抖的身躯，每当破空声响起的时候他便狠狠抖着，颤栗着。  
　　啪  
　　“啊。。”罗浮生短粗的叫了一声，终于忍不住拿手护在身后！钻心的痛让他想狠狠揉搓几下好将那蚀骨的痛意搓走，但刚刚触及滚烫的臀肉便疼的他一抖，只虚虚掩着。  
　　迟瑞停了手，等他缓一缓疼。毕竟是自己的妻子，疼的过了允许他赖上一赖，不过，  
　　“夫人若是疼得紧了先跟为夫说一声，免得为夫手快了伤到别处。”  
　　罗浮生无力搭理他，虚抬的手不敢碰触，只紧着眉以额顶着床面。好半晌才撑过这阵尖锐的痛，颤巍巍收回手，氲红的眸盯着床单，示意迟瑞可以继续了。  
　　啪  
　　紧随而下的鞭挞让罗浮生交叠起小腿，用力崩着腿上的肉这次忍过了。臀肉像烂熟的水蜜桃一样，带着深沉的颜色以及深沉的痛。  
　　啪  
　　“啊！”惨呼脱口而出，迟瑞看着罗浮生再次虚虚护着惨不忍睹的臀。  
　　生理性的眼泪终是落了下来，惨白的唇咧起，皓齿紧紧相抵，疼痛写满了他的俊脸。滚落的泪珠融在洇湿的枕上，罗浮生发出一声意味不明的抽泣。  
　　疼！好疼！呜呜…  
　　迟瑞看着他未过门的小妻子苦苦挣扎在痛苦的海洋里，心下也有些不忍。但是一想到自己进来的时候看到的春光，又觉得该有的教训不能省了。自己的小妻子太招人了，自己可不想每天都要操心后院起火的糟心事。  
　　等罗浮生调整好以后，毫不放水的一下扫过来，罗浮生瞬间懵了。等他缓过神来的时候，自己已然翻身滚落外地，双手护着要被打烂的臀瑟瑟发抖。  
　　“迟…迟帅……”  
　　噙满泪水的眼泪哀求的看着迟瑞，他罗浮生也是个肉体凡胎的普通人，断然是受不住的。  
　　迟瑞向罗浮生走过去，他难掩惧意的向后挪着，瘦削的身板止不住颤栗。  
　　“浮生，还有18下，挺挺就过去了。”  
　　近乎绝望的罗浮生垂头，任迟瑞将自己拽起放在床上。  
　　“为、什么是我？”难道这是杀伐过多的惩罚吗？  
　　“你乖，很快就结束了。”  
　　这一次，迟瑞怕他再莽撞翻身会加重伤势，遂用手摁住了他的后腰，手上不留情，皮带再次裹挟着风声扫来。落在烂熟的臀上掀起一阵巨痛的狂潮！  
　　罗浮生不知这剩下的18下是怎么熬过来的，他只知道自己仿若被置在烤架上，被烈火反复炙烤。他的挣扎被迟瑞牢牢制住，他的痛呼深深埋在枕头里，泪水模糊了视线，绝望让他像受伤的小兽般只会颤抖。  
　　迟瑞什么时候停了手他不知道，说了什么他也没有听到。一片浑噩间，仿佛谁用披风将他裹了个结实，一丝亮光也看不见，他被拥在一个坚实有力的怀抱里移动。好像有什么争执？他似乎听到了罗诚的喊叫。然毫无气力的他只想进入酣恬的黑暗。最后的意识里，他随着那个怀抱进入一个空间，然后移动，移动…直至沉沦黑暗。  
　　阳光温暖的铺洒在罗浮生侧脸，暖烘烘的，鼻尖萦绕着淡淡的甜粥馨香。还在沉眠的他直觉腹内空空，挣扎着想要苏醒过来。。。好饿。  
　　“啊！唔…”  
　　猝不及防的疼痛让他惊呼出声，意识也猛然清醒。这才发觉自己竟是趴伏在床上，记忆苏醒，是了，昨日他刚刚经历了一场痛打。想到这身上便是一下狠抖，如今仅是趴着呼吸都痛得让人抓狂，昨日他是怎么挨过去的？！  
　　眼底带着疼痛的湿气，罗浮生眼眶通红，好像下一瞬间泪水便会夺眶而出。  
　　迟瑞……  
　　“醒了便进点粥吧，昨日喝了那么多酒，又流了许多泪，怕是饿了吧。”  
　　耳边猛然响起的话让罗浮生惊了，迅速偏头便看见那个罪魁祸首，顿时觉得身后越发疼的厉害了。  
　　“你、你怎么在这！唔啊！”这一动牵扯了身后，罗浮生疼的泪控制不住的流下，是疼的，也是怕的。  
　　“你别动。”迟瑞紧步上前阻了他的动作。  
　　“刚给你上完药，不要乱动，会疼。”  
　　呵！那还不是拜你所赐！  
　　罗浮生呲牙，狠狠擦去颊边的泪，哪怕这个动作让他疼的落下更多的泪。  
　　迟瑞叹了口气，坐在床边轻抚他的小妻子。  
　　“浮生听话。”  
　　闻言罗浮生乖巧了下来，这人一说听话下手就重，他把不准这人会不会再揍自己一顿，毕竟刚刚擦泪的时候他看了，这里不是美高美也不是洪家。  
　　“这里是迟府，你养好伤我们便成亲。”未免你招蜂引蝶，还是将你困在身边的好。  
　　“…义父…”  
　　“洪家那边我已派人去说了，你就安心留下。放心，我不会动你的。”  
　　知道自己反抗不得，罗浮生只能应了，毕竟现在躺在砧板上的人是他。  
　　罗浮生，自今日起，你再没有自由了。他对自己说，心里闷痛，身后亦是难忍的苦疼。


End file.
